1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of printing a job stored in an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, patent document 1 discloses a print control technology of changing the print setting when a color printing job is received from a user, and performing monochrome printing. The purpose of this technology is to control the running cost when performing printing.
However, in the conventional print control operation, the print job is compulsorily printed by monochrome printing, even when the print job is intended to be printed by color printing.
In actual business operations, as an example of a job printed by an image processing apparatus, there is proposal material for submitting to a client. The proposal material is intended to be printed by color printing, so that the material is easier to be visually comprehended in terms of business purposes. However, in the conventional technology, this print job is compulsorily printed by monochrome printing. This is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a printing function with which the running cost is reduced without reducing the convenience for a user who desires color printing. Specifically, it is desirable to realize an environment in which the user is encouraged to use monochrome printing under regular conditions and to use color printing only when necessary.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-108470